Just Family
by Clairity
Summary: One shot from the alternate ending of RE: Afterlife. just imagine that there were no survivors on the ship and Chris wasn't also there. It;s just for fun. A fluff..
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A special thanks to my sister and friend Paola (this was her whole idea after all. I just did the plot of the story.) And to my other friends Renz and Kristine. You know who you are guys. haha**

**Just Family**

The three of them are on the ship 'Arcadia.' They are all looking up at the sky as it exploded. They are all happy and smiling as if it is the best achievement in their lives. They are watching the fireworks display that they did. Kmart dressed in white and blonde hair so straight is clapping happily while Alice and Claire who are both look so dirty are pointing at the fireworks, saying something to each other and smiling. The two older women were responsible for all these things. Then out of the blue, three choppers came into view. The three women's smile faded as they see the chopper getting nearer. They know what this means. Kmart grabbed the hair iron and hid it in her back while Alice and Claire stood up straight.

"What's that Alice?" Claire asked nervously.

"Trouble." Alice replied looking up at the choppers.

"We have to get away now." Kmart said and trembled.

"No. It's too late." Alice said.

The soldiers are now going down to the ship through the ladder. Alice secretly walked backwards and ran to the nearest stairs at the side of the ship going down to the first floor. As Claire and Kmart were about to the same thing, two soldiers grabbed them in their arms. There's a woman in front of them, blonde, dressed in light blue dress and hair tied up. They are really in big trouble now. It's their MOM.

"Damn." Claire muttered.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Jill asked with her hand on her hips.

"Nowhere, really mom." Kmart replied nervously, still hiding the hair iron at her back. Jill looked at Claire instantly.

"YOU! Look at yourself! You look so dirty! How many times do I have to tell you not to play around?" Jill is now freaking out from the looks of Claire.

"Sorry mom, it wasn't my idea after all." Claire said fearfully. Then Jill turned to Kmart.

"And YOU! You stole my iron!" Jill shouted at her youngest who instantly threw the iron in the sea.

"Mom I didn't do it. Look." Kmart said and showed her hands to Jill. Claire grinned at and leaned closer to Kmart.

"You are really in great trouble," Claire whispered.

"Sssshhh.. Just be quiet."

"I've been looking for the three of you all over place. You have no idea what I've been through!" Jill shouted at the two. Claire and Kmart bowed down their heads.

"Sorry mom." The two said in unison and hugged their mom.

"Oh. You stink Claire." The two pulled themselves away from the embrace grinning at each other.

"Now, get on the chopper. Hey wait…" Jill stopped, realizing that Alice is not around. "Where is your sister?"

Alice is in their hiding place, definitely hiding. The room is small but a cute one. It has one bed, small couch and a small dining table. Alice is nervous and uneasy that her mom will come and get her.

"Oh. I'll be in big trouble if mom finds out I'm here." Alice said to herself. "Oh dam, mom got Claire and Kmart. I have no one to play around now."

Three hours after, Jill, Claire and Kmart finally arrived at their house with Jill still lecturing at them.

"Ah, mom?" Claire said.

"What?"

"Honestly, you told us that for already a hundred and fifty ninth times."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The two said in unison then nodded.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Jill said then grabbed Claire's arm.

"Mom? What are you gonna do to me?" Claire frowned.

"I will bathe you."

"What? No mom! I can handle myself."

"No more arguments! Clear?" then Kmart chuckled. Claire looked at her sharply.

"And you little brat, write in ten sheets of paper 'I will not steal my mom's hair iron anymore' back to back." Jill said to Kmart. "You hear me?"

"Mom, that's so cruel." Kmart said. Now it's Claire's turn to chuckle. Jill shot Kmart a dark look.

"Fine." Kmart stomped her feet and headed to her room while Jill dragged Claire to the bathroom.

Alice is still in their hiding place, playing chess all by herself, alone, bored and stomach grumbling.

"Oh, it's not really great without Claire and Kmart around her." Alice said and buried her face on the table. After a moment, her head peered up and smiled at her new plan. "I have to get them." Then she stood up and ran to the exit of the ship.

Kmart and Claire fell asleep easily because of tiredness. Claire is in her room, snoring and muttering words through her sleep when someone shook her. It's Alice.

"Claire, wake up." Alice whispered.

"What?" Claire opened her eyes and saw Alice. How did you get in here?"

"Through the windows. Duh." Alice replied and Claire chuckled upon learning what her sister did.

"You are really silly, Alice. You could go in the entrance because there were no more soldiers guarding it." Claire sat up straight.

"Oh, stop lecturing me now Claire. Just go and change your clothes."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll go get Kmart and head back to the ship." Claire smiled at that.

"Sure."

The two are sneaking up at the corridors, trying to avoid any of the soldiers or their mom. They are very careful with their steps so no one can hear them.

"Be careful, Claire. We might get caught" Alice whispered.

"Yeah, I know that." Then they saw Kmart's room and ran there carefully. As the two got inside the room, Claire shook Kmart to wake up.

"What?" Kmart asked sleepily.

"Get up now." Claire whispered. Kmart sat up straight and saw Alice.

"Hi, K." Alice greeted.

"Alice!" Kmart ran to Alice and hugged her. "How did you get here?"

"She sneaked up on my window." Claire grinned.

"Really? You are crazy Alice."

"I know that. Claire already told me."

"You better prepare yourself now, K." Alice told her younger sister.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Back to Arcadia to finish our business." Alice said.

"But mom already knew that place."

"But we still have out hiding place, right Alice?"

"She's right. So go and change your clothes now."

"What if we get caught?"

"Mom won't catch us if you hurry." Alice answered.

"Fine."

The three were about to leave the Kmart's room when they saw their mom outside once Kmart opened the door.

"Oh. Trouble." The three said in unison.

"Where do you think you three are going?" Jill asked directly at Alice.

"Ah..well…oh.." the three stuttered. Jill grabbed Alice's left arm.

"Come here, lady."

"Mom, what are you going to do to me?" Alice frowned at her mom.

"I will bathe you." Then Claire and Kmart started to laugh.

"What? No… I-I….no…Mom."

"And as for you two." The two younger women stopped laughing. "You will write on fifty sheets of paper 'I will not sneak up anymore' back to back. And there'll be soldiers guarding your rooms now."

"What!" the two almost shouted at their mom.

"And after you take a bath Alice, you will do the same thing in one hundred sheets of paper back to back."

"Nooooooo!" Alice screamed and Jill dragged her to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes after, Alice joined the two in Kmart's room.

"Mom did that to me earlier." Claire smirked.

"I don't know why she has to do that."

"Because she's our mom." Kmart replied.

"She's right. And now you have to start working on your punishment." Claire handed Alice some papers and a pen.

"I guess we will not be sleeping tonight." Alice sat beside the two.

"One for all, all for one." Kmart said to the two who were both smiling at her.

"Right."

"What if we jumped on the window?" Alice said, joking.

"Alice!" the two shouted at her.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking."

It's already nine in the morning but the three are still sleeping. Kmart is in the bed, Claire on the couch and Alice on the chair. Jill got inside the room, bringing some breakfast for them. She saw the three are sleeping, so she just left the tray on the table. But before she left the room, she saw a note that says 'We Love You Mom' and with her three daughters' signature. She smiled at that, kissed their forehead and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**AN: The second shot of "Just Family" will be posted by Krehpeh SOON…so check it out guys.. it'll be fun and crazy.**


End file.
